(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear window shade for an automobile with a long downwardly sloping rear window. In particular, the present invention relates to a shade which can be disassembled for shipment.
(2) Prior Art
The advent of long sloping rear windows on automobiles has produced a need for rear window sun louvered shades. Such shades are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,933 to Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,309 to Backward, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,937 to Koch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,605 to Ulrich and U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 245,689 to Simpson and Des. 250,527 to Sacco.
The problem has been that the louvered shades have become so long because of the lengthening of automotive rear windows that they can not be sent by United Parcel Service (UPS), which requires total combined dimensions (length and girth) of 110 inches. The result has been that the shades must be sent by motor freight which is very expensive. It would be very advantageous to be able to disassemble the shade in order to send the shade by UPS; however, providing means for joining parts of the shade together can ruin the design of the louver.